The invention relates to a machine for stacking split firewood and, more particularly, to a machine for accepting an input of randomly-oriented sticks of split-firewood and outputting neat stacks or bundles thereof. The output of such a split-firewood stacking machine can thereafter be inputted to, for example and without limitation, a bundling machine (not shown) as for wrapping the bundle of stacked sticks with shrink wrap or the like for further transit in commerce in that form.
A number of additional features and objects will be apparent in connection with the following discussion of the drawings and preferred embodiment(s) and example(s).